Saved
by tobi123sama
Summary: Kofi trusted him, loved him with his heart, and now was left played with, on a verge of a break down, can any body step out and save him or will he drown in his sorrow? (short summary, i know) plz don't be harsh, this is my first story WARNINGS: Mpreg male/male oneshot crackfic use of bad language violence
1. Chapter 1

"Why, why would he do this to me", he cried out, "Why, I loved you, I gave him my life". "Kofi, Kofi, calm down, what happen, what did he do?" asked R-Truth. He looked down at his broken friend, his bright, perky smile, all gone, turned into pure hate for the human life, well his boyfriend's life. It seemed like only yesterday Kofi and Randy were smiling and giggling, having fun together. He knew Randy wasn't the best boyfriend out there, but he was better than nothing. Kofi now was balling in his arms. "He fucked him Truth, he fucked him in our bed, our bed, and I told the bitch to not even touch him, he knew me and Randy were dating, WHY WOULD HE DO THIS T-". Kofi couldn't even finish his sentence, he cried more and more. He gave his life to Randy, why, why, why, would he do this, did he not please him the way he wanted. "He did what, Kofi… was it Cena?"

Kofi sniffed at the name and suddenly rose up as if nothing happened at all, he felt the pain in his stomach, and he couldn't bring himself to tell R-Truth, not just yet. "Kofi, you okay, you aren't crying anymore". "Am fine Truth, see you at Raw tonight". "Kofi, you are not fine, you know you don't have to fight if you don't want to", said R-Truth now really worried. "I promise you I am fine, if you don't mine may I use your bathroom?" "Sure". Kofi nodded and walked to where the bathroom was located. He opened the door and looked in the mirror. He looked at his tear-streaked face. All he could do was replay the event in his head.

***flashback***

'Oh Randy is going to love what I brought, his favorite ice cream flavor, vanilla', Kofi thought. He rummaged through his gym bag, trying to find his keys. A minute later he found what he was looking for and went to unlock the door when he suddenly heard voices. "Oh Randy, forget about that big booty bitch, am yours now". Kofi paused and knew exactly who that voice belonged to, John Cena. He pushed his ear to the door and heard moaning through the door. He flared up in anger and busted the door down, and ran up the stairs and kicked his bedroom door opened. The sight he saw made him drop everything he had. Cena was on top of his man, riding him. Randy looked at Kofi and then looked at Cena.

***end of flashback***

The next things that happen were all a blur. All he remembered was yanking Cena off Randy, and dragging him outside, and next thing he knew he was here, at Truth's house. He washed his face and walked back out. He walked out of Truth's house, "Hey Kofi, I can drive you to Raw". "Ok man". An hour later Kofi was in the locker room dressed in some gym pants and a white t-shirt. He tied part of his hair into a ponytail and let the rest hang. "Hey Kofi, you okay, you don't look too good", said a masculine voice from the door. Kofi turned and smiled at the man. "Am fine Hunter". Hunter chuckled at the sound of his name coming from Kofi. "You sure, you know am just checking on ya". Something about Kofi brought his relaxed self out. Kofi smiled and nodded. "Hey, did you hear, Randy got a new car", said Hunter. He studied the way Kofi's body responded to the name. Kofi's body shook at Randy's name, Hunter knew about him and Randy's relationship, Truth told him. "He did, that's… nice". "You know you don't have to fight", said Hunter concerned. "Am fine Hunter thanks anyway", said Kofi nodding. Hunter sighed and walked up to Kofi. He touched Kofi's face. It felt like soft cotton, as if it was a sheep. Those deep brown eyes stared into his, "Kofi, you know I care about your well-being, I rather you not fight tonight ". Kofi touched the huge hand caressing his face and stared straight at Hunter, "Ok, Hunter, you win, I won't fight tonight". Hunter smiled and walked out the room, he hoped Kofi would be alright.

Kofi stared at the front door that Hunter walked through, 'He cares for my well-being'. Kofi felt a tear slide down his face. He wiped it off and sniffed loudly. Just then he heard the door open and three voices. He recognized all three and two he didn't want to be there. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Cody Rhodes. "Hey baby I like your new car", said Cena. "Thanks babe". Kofi breathed in and out, he was already calling him babe. "Aye, Randy what happen with you and Kofi", said Cody. Kofi heard laughing, mostly of that coming from Cena. "He got rid of the little bitch, besides, we been seeing each other the time he was with the little slut". Kofi twitched and breathed, 'so he had an affair, this whole time, and to think I'm carrying his child'.

Kofi touched his stomach and rubbed it. He shook and ran out the locker room; while they were too busy laughing. He heard the bell meaning Raw has started. He walked around the room and found what he was looking for, Randy's car. He walked around it and giggled, oh he was going to have so much fun. He looked at the small TV and noticed Randy coming to the ring with Cody and some other wrestler. Randy was talking about how he lost to him a few weeks back, when they were going out. Then suddenly the camera showed his car and him!

Kofi smiled and knew Randy and the world could see him. "What up Randy, can't you let shit go, nobody cares that you lost to me". Kofi smirked and stood on top of the car and looked down into Randy's face. "Kofi, GET AWAY FROM MY NEW CAR". Kofi knew this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't even supposed to be filmed tonight, but fuck it. He wanted sweet revenge. He looked at the car jumped off and rammed the WWE cart into the car. He then took his keys out and keyed the car. He then proceeded to jump up and down on the car, and take a crow bar to hit it. Randy screamed out, "KOFI". Kofi then took out red paint and splashed it on his car. He let out laugh and left the room, leaving Randy fuming in the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kofi, Hunter wants to see you", said R-Truth, trying to hide a smirk. Kofi rolled his eyes and left with Truth in follow to Hunter's office. Kofi breathed when he reached the door and opened it, seeing two people he didn't want to see, Randy and Cena. Hunter looked at Kofi when he entered, "Kofi, explain yourself". "Aye man, what can I say, you fuck with me, and I fuck with you, harder". Cena rolled his eyes and said, "That's what all hoes say". Kofi turned to Cena and balled his fist and breathed. 'Don't, you have a baby on the way, just don't'. He unballed his fist and starred at Hunter. Hunter didn't look amused with his response.

"Kofi, this is a serious offense, I told you I didn't want you out there", Hunter sighed. He couldn't be mad at Kofi; after all it was Randy who brought this to himself. Truth looked at Kofi, then at Hunter, "Hunter, sir, don't be mad at Kofi, besides, it was Randy anyway, maybe if you learned how to keep your dick in your pants, you'll still have your car". Kofi looked at Truth in shock, 'He stood up for me', Kofi thought. Randy breathed and stood up, "Kofi was a play thing, ok". Truth balled his fist and was ready to charge at Randy. "Randy, calm down baby, the slut's not even worth it", said Cena.

And with that Kofi screamed, "Am not a FUCKING SLUT, YOU WHORE". Kofi grabbed Cena and began to beat him in the head screaming, "AM NOT A SLUT, YOU ARE". Cena felt blood run down his face from his nose and grabbed a bunch of Kofi's dreads and pulled him to the ground giving him the advance. "You are a BITCH, YOUR JUST MAD CAUSE I TOKE YOUR MAN", yelled Cena, now pulling at Kofi's dreads. Kofi punched Cena and, one again, pounded him in his head. "Guys STOP", yelled Hunter. Hunter grabbed Kofi, with the help of Truth and Randy pulled Cena away.

"YOU BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME, I GAVE YOU ME AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME WITH, A 2 CENT WHORE", yelled Kofi. Kofi felt sick and held his stomach. "Kofi, calm down", said Hunter, petting his head, "Kofi, are you…pregnant". Kofi slipped out of Hunter's arms and began to cry. Randy looked at Kofi, shocked. "Your pregnant, Kofi". Kofi nodded and cried louder, harder, "Yes, Randy, am pregnant, 3 months now, and I was going to tell you yesterday". Kofi sniffed, and yelled "BUT YOU WHERE WITH THAT BITCH, FUCKING HIM IN MY BED, AND YOU HAVE THE NEVRE TO CALL ME A SLUT". Randy looked at Kofi, with is mouth wide open, trying to make words but couldn't quite form them.

Kofi stared at Randy, waiting for him to say something, and yelled "SAY SOMETHING TO ME, SAY SOMETHING'. Hunter lifted Kofi off the floor bridal style. "Kofi calm down before you have a miscarriage, you are staying with me tonight" Kofi suddenly stopped crying and smiled. "That's okay, you don't have to". He laid against Hunter's chest laughing. Hunter looked at Kofi, puzzled by his behavior, just a minute ago he was ready to kill, see blood, smell blood, but now he was giggling up a storm as if never mad in the first place. 'He must be having mood swings', thought Hunter.

Kofi giggled and looked at Cena, "You can keep him anyway, I didn't need him, you're a slut anyway, ride like I caught you yesterday, ride him like the bitch you are". Cena opened his mouth, "You and that tramp inside you can go to HELL". Kofi, when hearing that, jumped from Hunter's arms and kicked Cena in the forehead. Hunter grabbed Kofi and dragged him out his office. He then proceeded to drag him outside Raw and to his car. "Kofi, calm down". Hunter raised his hand and caressed Kofi's cheek. Kofi touched the hand and let a tear slide down his face. Hunter wiped the tear; he didn't want to see this angel cry. Kofi reminded him of an angel, the way he fought in the ring with grace, moving as a swan would when drifting through water. When he flew off the ropes, it was like an angel's wings bursting to life, bright and white. Hunter hated seeing Kofi this angry; his pretty face shouldn't even know such a feeling. Hunter always had a thing for Kofi. Most wrestlers loved him only for his ass, which to Hunter was a plus sign to his beauty. One reason Hunter was mad in love with Kofi, is because he never caught an attitude, never complained. Kofi lifted his head to meet Hunter's eyes. Kofi walked to the passenger side and sat down. Hunter smiled, but knew it wouldn't change his attitude. Hunter sat down beside him and closed the door. He looked at Kofi and held his hand, "Kofi, are you okay". Kofi nodded, and squeezed his hand. Hunter studied Kofi and put the keys in the engine. He drove off into the night in the direction of his hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where here". Kofi opened his eyes and breathed, "Wha.., oh, yea". Kofi rubbed his eyes and looked at Hunter. Hunter held Kofi's hand and exited the vehicle. He entered the hotel and reached the room. Kofi opened the door and sat down on the couch. "Oh, am so tried". Hunter looked at Kofi, "Kofi, you tried yourself out, what else did you expect, welcome to parenthood". Kofi rolled his eyes and rubbed his back. Hunter stood behind the couch. "Massage, Yes". Kofi giggled and replied with a laugh, "yea". Hunter sat on the couch and patted his lap. Kofi giggled and sat down. Hunter breathed, 'Dear god, help me, keep my cool'. Hunter began to grip Kofi's back and rub.

Kofi let out a moan and moved his ass up and down on Hunter. Hunter closed his eyes and prayed that his hard on would stay down. Kofi smiled and yawned, "Thanks Hunter that felt great". Kofi turned on Hunter's lap to face him. He touched Hunter's soft face and kissed him. Hunter closed his eyes and kissed back, savoring the flavor of Kofi's lips. Kofi pulled back and breathed. "Hunter, do you think am a tramp". Kofi closed his eyes and felt a tear slide from the hinges. Hunter looked and studied Kofi, He wiped the tear and said, "You are not a tramp, hoe, or slut, I don't care what Cena, Randy, or anybody said about you, you are beautiful and perfect and anybody who can't see that don't deserve an angel like you".

Kofi shook and held on to Hunter. Hunter rubbed Kofi's stomach and held his cheek. "And the angel inside of you is just as beautiful". Kofi batted his eyes and said, "Nobody has ever said anything that nice to me". Kofi leaned in to kiss Hunter. Hunter kissed back, more forceful, biting Kofi's lip. Kofi moaned and felt a pain at his stomach. "Ohhh, ow". Hunter gently picked up Kofi and took him to the bedroom. He gently placed Kofi on the bed and sat next to him. He petted Kofi's head. Kofi moved from side to side feeling a certain twinge of pain. "Kofi, I care about you and I think you're beautiful", said Hunter. Kofi looked at him with wide eyes of happiness. "Kofi, I love you". Kofi eyes widen in happiness. "You love me, you love me". Kofi shook again smiling at Hunter. "YOU LOVE ME, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE LOVED ME". Hunter was taken aback by Kofi's behavior, "Kofi, I truly love you". Kofi threw his head back and laughed. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME; YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO GET IN MY PANTS". Kofi started to cry and jumped off the bed. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU DON'T, AND THE LAST PERSON, WHO LOVED ME, LEFT ME WITH HIS UNBORN CHILD AND DOSEN'T GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME". Hunter stood up and went to hug Kofi. He kissed Kofi on the neck. "You don't realize how beautiful you are, you let so many people hurt you, am here to help you".

Hunter rubbed Kofi up and down on his curves. Kofi threw his head back and moaned. Hunter slowly edged Kofi to the bed and gently laid him down and got on top of him. He kissed Kofi's neck and lips and said, "Kofi, be mine angel from heaven". Kofi moaned and wrapped his legs around Hunter. Hunter kissed Kofi and pulled his gym pants off. He then stuck his fingers in Kofi's mouth, "Suck". Kofi sucked Hunter's fingers in command. Hunter pulled his fingers out and stuck the first in Kofi. Kofi moaned and hung on to Hunter's neck. "Hunter, don't, just take me". Hunter blinked and took the finger out, "Okay my angel". Hunter unzipped his pants and looked at his hard manhood. He looked at Kofi and placed the tip just at his entrance. He looked at Kofi. Kofi nodded. Hunter stuck his manhood inside, and breathed. Kofi was so tight. Kofi moaned out Hunter's name, "Fuck me". Hunter move in with a deep thrust and hit Kofi's spot. Kofi yelled Hunter's name out and wrapped his legs tighter around him.

Hunter lost all cool and began to thrust harder and harder, grabbing Kofi's ass and smacking it. Kofi moaned and screamed his name. Kofi bucked and released himself on his stomach and Hunter's chest. Hunter breathed and did a couple more deep thrust before he spilled into Kofi. Kofi moaned and hugged Hunter, "Promise you will love me". Hunter hugged and kissed Kofi on the forehead, "I'll love you forever, and I will protect you from all, my angel". Kofi smiled and shook and tears ran down his face and he began to breathe hard. Hunter looked at Kofi with concern and realized what he had done. Kofi was three months pregnant meaning! "Oh, Kofi wait". Hunter rushed and put his pants and shirt on and Kofi's as well and carried him to the car. "Kofi, listen baby, everything is okay, am going to take you to the Hospital".

Kofi breathed and looked at Hunter and said in a quiet voice "Hunter please, hurry I want to keep my baby, our baby, please".


	4. Chapter 4

Kofi blinked and groaned. He heard a faint beeping from afar. Kofi opened his eyes and sat up, wincing in pain. "Ouch". He rubbed his back when he felt another hand rubbing it as well. Kofi turned to meet Hunter's face and smiled. Hunter slowly laid Kofi back down and rubbed his forehead. Kofi reached up and touched Hunter's hand. Suddenly the nurse came in, "umm excuse me sir, we are going to perform some simple test, may you please step out for a minute"? Hunter nodded and left the room. "We will prepare the test shortly" the nurse said to Kofi. Kofi nodded and yawned. The nurse smiled and left. Kofi looked around and the nurse came back in. "Here sir, you received a message". Kofi took the phone as the nurse exited the room.

**Kofi I understand your pregnant and all, but I just…not ready to take care of the baby.** Kofi read the message and breathed. **So what you're saying is you're not going to be in your child's life, look Randy am not in the mood, am in the hospital and don't feel like hearing this shit.** Kofi placed the phone on the counter and heard it vibrate. He breathed and read the message. **You know you been blowing me off and I don't want to hear that shit. **Kofi felt his anger boil. **What the hell are you talking about me blowing you off, you cheated on me, got me pregnant and left me in the dust and you're talking about me, shut that shit up Randy, and just leave me alone, and don't text the fuck back. **

Kofi breathed and yawned, he already knew he was saying this because of that Cena bitch. His phone vibrated, "shit". He grabbed the phone and a look of surprise crossed his face.** Please come over my house Kofi I just want to talk, face to face, just please?** Kofi thought about it and texted backed,** sure.**

**2 hour skip**

Kofi looked at the time. "Feels good to be out of that hospital, doesn't it", said Hunter, kissing Kofi's neck. "Yea". Hunter stopped and looked at Kofi. Something was on his mind; he could tell by the way Kofi stared in space. "Kofi, are you okay baby". Kofi nodded and said; "I gonna stop by the store, want anything"? Hunter shook his head and Kofi walked out of the hotel. Kofi hopped into the car and began to drive. Soon he arrived at Randy's house. He got out the car and breathed. He walked up to the door and knocked, "Hey Randy it's me, Kofi". The locks jiggled and Randy opened the door. "Come in". Kofi walked into the house and looked around, expected to find Cena somewhere. "He's not here". Kofi looked at Randy and put his hand on his hips.

"Look Randy, what do you want"? Randy walked up to Kofi and took his hand and closed the distance between them. "You". Randy then kissed Kofi on his lips and bite the bottom. Kofi opened his eyes wide and looked up at Randy. "Randy, what the hell". Randy touched Kofi's face, "I love you". Kofi blinked and stood their mouth gapped. "Yea hoe, he likes you". Kofi turned to see who it was but everything went black. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Jeff Hardy took some duck tape and taped Kofi's eyes, mouth, wrists, and legs. "Thanks man". Randy patted Jeff on the back. Jeff smiled and looked down at the knocked out Kofi. "You ready to put him in the back of the van"? Randy nodded and opened the back door to his house to find a black van with no windows. Cena was leaning against next to Jeff's brother, Matt Hardy.

Cena smiled when he seen Kofi's body being forced in the truck. "You did the right thing; we are going to beat that bitch and the little slut inside of it". Matt smirked when he heard the comment. He slowly examined the body. "Randy, this bitch got a fat ass and I would love to fuck that shit". Randy smirked, "Matt, we are going to make his life a living hell". Matt laughed and closed the truck and got in the driver's seat. "Aye, Matt you know you saving me some of that ass". Cena crinkled his nose and climbed in the back along with Randy. A few hours later, they arrived at a shot house. Matt hopped out and popped the trunk up, now looking down at Kofi who was trying to escape. "Now, now be a good bitch". Matt, with the help of Jeff carried Kofi into the house with Cena and Randy following behind. Matt took Kofi in a small room and placed Kofi on the bed. He then took handcuffs and cuffed Kofi to the post. Jeff unwrapped the duck tape on Kofi's wrists, legs, and ears. "Why hello little bitch, do you recognize my voice"?

Kofi breathed and said, "Jeff…Jeff Hardy". Jeff laughed and slapped Kofi across his face. Kofi screamed in pain. Matt laughed and punched Kofi in his stomach. Kofi winced and screamed. "You forget me too, slut"? Kofi sniffed and tried to move his wrists but to no hope of escape. "Unwrap his eyes and mouth". Jeff ripped the tape off of Kofi's eyes and mouth, Kofi blinked and looked at his captors, then he saw that bitch. He hissed at Cena, and Matt slapped him. Kofi winced and yelled, "LET EM GO, LET ME GO NOW". Randy laughed and walked up to Kofi. "Kofi, welcomed to hell". Cena moved and showed a wall of torture sex toys, and weapons that looked like surgery knives. Kofi screamed and once again tried to escape Randy laughed and smirked, "be back tomorrow bitch". Kofi cried out Randy's name and huffed. Cena waved and walked out with Randy, leaving Matt and Jeff with Kofi. Jeff looked at Kofi as if he was food and licked his neck.

Kofi yelped and kicked at him, missing. Matt slapped Kofi and told Jeff to come on. Jeff laughed and walked out with his brother, locking the door. Kofi shook and looked at the torture items that lined the walls, but the one that scared him the most was the surgical equipment. He felt the tears rolled down his face and looked at his stomach. "We will get out of this baby, we will". Kofi then for the first time balled his fist up and cried hard. He cried so hard that his chest tighten up. That his head started to hurt. He wished Hunter was here to save him and to love him. "Hunter, come and save me please". 


End file.
